


Where Worlds Connect

by DragonChad850



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Magic, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonChad850/pseuds/DragonChad850
Summary: Jack Frost has been given a missive by the Man in the Moon. At least, that would explain why a being that symbolises winter suddenly becoms a small dark haired green eyed child.





	1. Waking Up

Green eyes opened sleepily as the boy who owned them sat up. He yawned and tried to get out of bed when his hand touched something wooden. His eyes snapped into focus as he looked around. All he could see was a small amount of light, showing him to be in some sort of... broom cupboard?

The boy was instanly confused, seekng as when he went to sleep last he had been on a rooftop, enjoying a brisk breeze as he dozed off. Luckily, master prankster and mythical entity that he was, he simply used a bit of magic to pop the door open. He put a foot down and stepped out into a house.

That was when he noticed a few things that he definitely shouldnt have. For one, extremely baggy clothes. While he didnt find baggy clothes a great bother, these werent the sort that were bought to be baggy, but hand me downs from someone who obviously stretched out an already large set of clothes. The second was that there should have been no possible way that he didnt bump his head against the top of the doorway. He was a little over 6 feet tall, at least, he was when he went to sleep. It took a few minutes, but he found a bathroom and looked into the mirror.

What looked back could in no way be Jack Frost.

He had black hair, and green eyes. Practically the exact opposite of his regular appearance. He stood there bewildered until he heard what sounded like a heard of buffalo jumping down the stairs. Quick as can be, Jack (or was he?), flitted back into the cupboard and closed the door, just in time for a rather pudgy child to unlock it and throw it open.

Jack couldnt resist a small jab, "That can't be good for the hinges you know."

The boys suddenly confused expression almost made him crack up, but he managed to hold in his laughter.

The boy's confusion turned to rage, and Jack easily dodged a push sent his way.

Jack flitted out of the cupboard like he was never there in the first place, and disappeared from view. Or rather, he floated to the ceiling. People never looked up.

It only took a few moments to get out of the cramped house, and he was free.

Jack loves flying, and he loved being free. It just so happened that the two went together well. Jack Frost disappeared from number 12 Privet Drive that day, and didnt return.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Frost, under the cover of night, rose into the sky to talk to the moon. Luckily, it wasn't a requirement to make the whole trip, he just liked flying closer while he spoke to him.

"Why am I here? And why do i look like this?" he asked aloud, striving for an answer. To his surprise, he received one at last. Memories, though not his own were shown to him. A boy, the one he now seemed to be, lost and alone. Hoping for a friend, or at least an end to his miserable life. The Man in the Moon pitied him, and allowed rest. But the boy was important, needed for a prophecy that meant peace for many, or death. Jack was sent in his place. He would complete the prophecy as the boy. Harry James Potter, the spirit of frost and fun.

Jack, or rather Harry, smiled. He had a goal, and he had his strength. Facing a madman wasnt the hardest thing that could be done.

It was only a few short days later that an owl found Harry Potter, now sporting a clean and unblemished forehead, and white roots in his hair. He wore a pair of black shorts and a green hoodie. Shoes were useless to him, for he was the Spirit of Snow and Fun


	3. Chapter 3

Harry slipped into Diagon Alley with his usual subtlety. That is, not even a speck of dust was aware of his passage. The Man in the Moon had given him enough rough instruction for him to know where to go and what needed to be done. First, he headed to Gringotts with his bank key. Obtaining it was easy. After all. No one looks up.

He walked into the bank and found an empty line to a teller.

"I'm here to make a withdrawal from my vault."

The goblin looked at him with a scowl. "Name?"

Harry grinned and lightly leaped back. "I can't believe i have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Harry James Potter, at your service." he introduced himself with a grand bow.

The goblin raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous introduction. Wizards, he thought grumpily.

"Very well then, Mr. Potter." he said, "Your key please."

Harry slipped his key into his hand with a spectacular flick of his wrist, before setting the key on the counter, smiling again as he enjoyed his own flamboyant actions.

"Griphook!" called the teller.

Another goblin walked up to Harry.

"Take Mr. Potter here to his vault." Griphook nodded and beckoned Harry to follow him.

After a short hallway, Griphook and Harry boarded a cart and Harry cheered with exhilaration as they rode to his vault.

Harry marveled at the amount of money, and managed to pack a large amount into a pouch he had on his belt. He filled it to the brim.

Nobody needed to know it was a bottomless pouch and that filling it should be impossible, but Harry wasn't exactly the epitome of things that are possible.

Once he got back into Diagin Alley, he easily collected his school things. Stopping to peruse a Zonko's joke shop, he finally went to Ollivander's.

Harry stepped into the wand shop with some mild trepidation. He liked his staff, and didnt want to replace it.

"Mr. Potter. I wondered when i would be seeing you." said an old man, quickly moving into the light. He took a few steps, "I remember your parents like it was yesterday. Such potential. Your father's was excellent for transfiguration, and your mother's was quite suited for charms."

There was a brief pause. "Now Mr. Potter. Which is your wand hand?"

"My right." Harry replied.

Tape measures suddenly floated and began to measure his body, taking numerous arbitrary measurements like the bridge of his nose.

Ollivander brought him a box, and opened it to reveal a wand. "Try this." he suggested.

Harry took it and waved it, only for a section of floor to catch fire.

Ollivander snatched the eand back and replaced it with another, which again only led to more destruction to his shop. Over and over the cycle repeated until there was a brief pause.

"I wonder..." Ollivander whispered.

Harry took it and had the strongest reaction of all. Though Ollivander didnt seem pleased when the whole wand shattered.

All of that changed when he smiled. "A challenge, eh?" Ollivander said.

He explained, "You see, a wand chooses the wizard, but usually a wandmaker can simply match a wand to its wizard with a simple process that takes into account his or her parents strengths in spellcasting. A muggleborn is usually slightly difficult for that reason, but not as hard as you. No. You already have developed your magic for something. Is there a common theme in your accidental magic?"

Harry answered, "My magic has a... Liking, if you want to call it that, towards ice and snow."

Ollivander's eyes sparkled.

Harry decided to interrupt, his hesitance finally enough to mention his staff. "Mr. Ollivander, I actually already have a focus. I... Like it a lot, and dont wish to part with it."

Ollivander looked ecstatic. "Might i have a look at it?" he asked.

Harry nodded and opened his pouch, pulling out his staff.

Ollivander took it gently and inspected the material. It took only a few minutes for him to hand it back and go into the back of his shop.

When he returned he was carrying an old wand. It, like his staff, appeared to be a frosted over piece of similar if not the same wood.

"Try this." Ollivander said.

Harry took it and felt the same comfort and control he got from his own staff. He looked up to see Ollivander smiling back at him.

"That wand is quite special Mr. Potter. It was made quite a long time ago. Supposedly by my grandfather. Its power is in the control of ice, snow, and wind. If you should want to, you can place it inside of that staff and it will work just as well. You may want to take this if that is what you wish." he said as he handed him a book.

"It explains the differences in using a staff versus a wand in regards to casting spells. Wands are made for motions and words to help coax a spell into working, while a staff is mostly about visualisation. A fact to mention is that no wizard or witch has actually used a staff for quite a long time."

Harry thanked the man and payed for his items before leaving.


	4. Hogwarts at last

Finally the time had come, and Harry stepped through a magical gateway to the Hogwarts Express, on platform 9 and three quarters.

He slipped onto the train and found an empty carriage, reclining in his seat and falling asleep.

After just a few winks, he woke up to the carriage door slamming open, and a blond kid and his two grunts barged in.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter, have you seen him?" he demanded rudely.

"Yes." Harry replied.

The blond smiled excitedly, "Well? Where was he?"

"In the mirror about two weeks ago." Harry replied, laughing to himself.

The blond seemed confused for just a moment before he laughed. "So you are Harry Potter?"

"That I am, but who might you be?" Harry replied.

The boy smirked. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Harry took it, "The pleasure is mine." he replied.

Draco and his two bodyguards, who later introduced themselves as Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, talked to Harry for a while about a few things, mostly about Quidditch and flying. Harry asked if flying required a broom in Quidditch.

Draco looked confused, but mentioned an instance where a player used a hypogriff, and one where he levitated himself. In fact, outside of using magic on the balls or other players, there werent a lot of rules. Most people just used brooms for the control and agility, not to mention affordability.

Soon the train ride was over and they walked towards a large man calling for first years.

After a nice boat ride and a great view of the castle, the first years were shepherded into an entry hall. After a few conversations cut off with the appearance of ghosts, the strict teacher, Professor McGonagall, led them alphabetically into the Great Hall.

Many awed exclamations and one explanation erupted at the large hall with a beautiful night sky for a ceiling.

Soon though, the awe faded as the nerves set in, and the first person was called up.

"Abbot, Hannah."

After several names that Harry started to tune out, he was called. As he walked the length of the hall, he felt all eyes on him. Naturally, they noticed his lack of shoes. Perhaps even more noticeable was when he started to float, leaning forward and spreading his arms. Not a breath was heard, and one could've heard a pin drop, before the majority of the room burst into cheers.

Harry landed with an impressive flip and a grandiose bow. He turned towards the wide eyes of his Professors as he leapt onto the stool. He floated above it, spinning slowly for effect.

McGonagall seemed frozen, so he put the hat on himself.

"GRYFFINDOR!" screamed the hat before it could even touch his head.

The crowd went mad.


End file.
